Glee: Facebook
by MyGoldStar
Summary: This is another one of those Facebook!Glee fan-fictions. I hope you enjoy it, but please bear in mind that The Quarterback will mostly be a non-Facebook chapter (as it would be too hard) and that the episodes will be updated soon after the episodes are first aired on Sky1. Enjoy!
1. Love Love Love

_**Author's Note:**_** This is my new story. It will be a chapter fanfiction, starting with Love Love Love and ending with the final episode of Season 5; maybe Season 6 if it's popular. Please keep in mind the chapters will be published as quickly as possible AFTER the airing of the episodes on Sky1. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the things the reader may recognise. It would be totally awesome if I did, though :). **

* * *

Love Love Love.

* * *

Rachel Berry: About to go do my chemistry read for Funny Girl! Wish me luck x

Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and 15 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: Go get them Rach! You'll do great :)

Finn Hudson: You can only do as good as you are, and that's pretty dang much. Good luck, Rach x :)

Rachel Berry: Aww thanks Kurt! That's very sweet Finn xx

Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson like this.

Blaine Anderson: You'll be fabulous! All of Glee Club agree too, and they send you their luck and love :P

Rachel Berry: Thanks Blaine – tell them all I say thanks!

* * *

Rachel Berry: Well, that could've gone better. I miss my times in New Directions :( …. I miss home.

Will Schuester: Chin up, Rachel, I'm sure you'll get the role!

Rachel Berry likes this.

Finn Hudson: I miss them too, but not as much as I miss you xx :)

Rachel Berry likes this.

Quinn Fabray: Rachel, stop being so mopey. We all know you're going to get the role and then you'll be playing Fanny Brice just like your idol.

Rachel Berry likes this.

* * *

Blaine Anderson: BEATLEMANIA TIME! We're working on The Beatles for two whole weeks trying to form a New Directions dynasty!

Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and 16 others like this.

Marley Rose: I think Blaine says it all! I'm so excited!

* * *

Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson:

:)

50 people like this.

Sam Evans: Omgg FINALLY I can stop listening to Blaine moping about! I'm so happy for you guys!

Santana Lopez: All I can say is – I told you so ;)

Kitty Wilde: They totally when full on too, romantic picnic, huge song and dance number and they even sealed it with a kiss!

Rachel Berry: Song? Dance? KISS? Did anyone film this?!

Artie Abrams: Would I really not? It's going on my latest status update :D.

* * *

Artie Abrams: - posted a video: 'Got to Get You into My Life by Kurt and Blaine'

Klaine is back, YO!

Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry and 28 others like this.

Rachel Berry: AWW! That was so cute!

Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.

Kurt Hummel: Oh My Gaga. Artie, I thought you were joking when you said you'd filmed it! -_-

Blaine Anderson: Don't do the glare, Kurt. The video is actually really good if you watch it. 'Specially your singing….

Kurt Hummel: :) It actually was. Of course my singing was good, but the ellipses used means the kiss, I'm not dumb ;)

Blaine Anderson: *blushes* It was perfect ;)

* * *

Artie Abrams: I keep getting mixed signals; what do they mean?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I can't help ya dude. They'll be clear in due time…. I hope :D

* * *

Sebastian Smythe: As jealous as I am, can I offer my congratulations to **Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **on their relationship. Kurt, you're in for a surprise ;)

Blaine Anderson: Don't you dare give anything away!

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: Gosh, I was only BEING A FRIEND and TRYING TO HELP! :'(

* * *

Rachel Berry: Well, that was absolutely fabulous! Best way to interrogate unwilling Broadway directors, right **Santana Lopez**?

Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez like this.

Santana Lopez: Couldn't agree more, Rachel, couldn't agree more ;)

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: Sorry **Kitty Wilde **and **Artie Abrams **this is something I have to do. I apologise in advance and I hope you can forgive me :')

* * *

Kitty Wilde is now in a relationship with Artie Abrams:

Yes, that's right Losers, Arthur and I are dating. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut!

* * *

Ryder Lynn: This one's for you, Tina!

Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans and two others like this.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Aww, I've never felt so loved!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: En route to the airport. I can't believe **Blaine Anderson **didn't want to come see me off :'( Goodbye, I'll miss you Lima.

Finn Hudson and five others like this.

Finn Hudson: We'll miss you too bud, we'll miss you too :P

Blaine Anderson: All will be explained in due time, Kurt. In the meantime, be patient and I love you.

Kurt Hummel: Okay then... Love you too!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Oh. My. GAGA! We're.. we… EEK! BLAINE AND I ARE ENGAGED! I'M SO HAPPY! I love you with all my heart, Blaine, come what may. – With **Blaine Anderson **at **Dalton Academy.**

The whole world likes this.

Will Schuester: Emma and I are so happy for you guys! Front row seats at the wedding!

Wes Montgomery: The Warblers and I are so excited and happy, mainly because we saw the Klaineposal, and also because we watched your love blossom like a flower. Wedding list baggsies!

Finn Hudson: Congrats guys! So sorry I couldn't make it because of school but I'll see you soon, kay?

Mercedes Jones: Congratulations, Kurt and Blaine! If you ever hurt my boy, Blaine, you'll have things to answer for. Is that clear?

Blaine Anderson: Thanks :) You know I never would… but yes ma'am!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** I hope you enjoyed the Facebook version of Love Love Love. I hope I captured the characters properly. **

**Hope you enjoyed :).**

**Reviews are love; but only do so if you have enough time. Reading them makes me feel really proud, though ;).**


	2. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds

_**Author's Note: **_**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I found this one kind of hard to write as I haven't as of yet seen the episode - football was on - but with the help of Glee Wiki, I think I managed to pick the important elements out. Hope you like!**

* * *

Tina In The Sky With Diamonds.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Vote Tina for Prom Queen!

Kitty Wilde: ...

Sam Evans: ...

Jake Puckerman:...

Tina Cohen- Chang: You guys are meant to be my friends! But you are voting for me, right?

* * *

Kurt Hummel: I'm about to go cheer up my BFF Rachel Berry with what better than a Beatles song! What can I say – the New Directions have inspired me!

Blaine Anderson, Will Schuester and 12 other people like this.

Wade 'Unique' Adams: Course we do, we're amazing!

Blaine Anderson: Send her my love, Kurt, (not all of it as that part belongs to you!) and tell her to never give up.

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this.

Kurt Hummel: Aww Blaine! :) Love you too.

Rachel Berry: Well that seems like a very small part! Love you too. :) And I won't. I'm going to play Fanny on Broadway if it's the last thing I do and if it's not in this production then that is their loss!

Finn Hudson and 23 other people like this.

* * *

Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are now friends with Dani Lovato.

* * *

Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Dani Lovato.

Brittany Pierce likes this.

Brittany Pierce: I'm glad to see you're moving on, 'Tana. I'll always love you .

Santana Lopez: Thanks, Britt. Love you too :)

* * *

Sam Evans and 6 others are now friends with Penny Owen.

* * *

Ryder Lynn: Well, that was fun :D

Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman and Wade 'Unique' Adams like this.

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang: I've acted like a right idiot these past few weeks, but, when it comes down to, my friends are always there and I love them and they love me :) - with Kitty Wilde, Sam Evans and 4 others at William McKinley High School Prom.

Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams and 13 others like this.

* * *

Rachel Berry: I GOT FANNY! I GOT FANNY! I'M GONNA BE ON BROADWAY! EEK!

Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 35 other people like this.

Finn Hudson: Always knew you could do it Rach. I love you. :P

Rachel Berry: Thank you, Finn, I love you too :) xx.

Santana Lopez: No one deserves it more than you Rachel. Go get 'em!

Kitty Wilde: I can't believe I'm the one typing this, but the New Directions send their congratulations and their love and they hope to attend one of your shows…

* * *

Blaine Anderson: Why do I have the strangest feeling that when we were singing Let It Be during Glee that we were joined by my beautiful fiancé and his friends..?

Kurt Hummel: *blushes* Because, we actually were :). I think it's happened before, with Mamma Mia? Did you sing that?

Artie Abrams: Yes, I believe we did :)

* * *

Finn Hudson: Would like to say a HUGE congratulations to my best friend Rachel Berry on getting her dream role of Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. Love you xx :)

Rachel Berry likes this.

Rachel Berry: I love you too Finn xx :) Promise to come to one of my shows if you can?

Finn Hudson: Promise. Love you :)

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I know that the last few comments seem a bit disjointed or something; but I couldn't have Finn just messaging Rachel his last line; which was 'I love you' and I wanted that to be the last thing he could message. RIP.**

******So this one wasn't as long as Love Love Love, but as I said, I haven't seen the episode :(. **My own decision , of course, because I had to show my support for England during the World Cup qualifier against Montenegro. I did see, like, the final 15 minutes of Glee though in half time :). 

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are love, but only do so if you have the time or patience. They make me feel all warm inside reading them though (and I've only had one - imagine what more could do!)**


	3. The Quarterback

_**Author's Note: **_**So. Here it is. The big one. **

**I tried to make it as un-emotional as possible; though I did shed a few tears writing it. :'( RIP Cory Monteith. **

**Please note this is all a normal story apart from the bit at the end – just a quick Rachel Berry Facebook status. **

**I hope you enjoy it, in the most respectful way possible.**

* * *

The Quarterback.

* * *

As Blaine waited as close as he could to the door which his amazing fiancé Kurt would walk through in a few minutes, his mind revelled in many things. First, how much Rachel would be feeling in right now. She would be coming with home Santana and Kurt, but Blaine had a feeling she would be spending most of the time in Lima with Carole, Finn's mom. No one else would know how much pain she was in right now. Secondly, how lucky he was to have Kurt, to have his soul-mate; a thing Rachel would never have. And finally, how much agony he himself was feeling. Sure, he thought Finn was going to be his brother, and he had won (and lost) against him plenty of times on FIFA 13, but the dark-haired, talented young man wasn't one to cry a lot. He was raised to stay strong and support others around him; not the other way around.

* * *

When the grieving group walked through the doors, it didn't come as a surprise to Blaine that they all had their arms around each other. Kurt was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans, comfortable brown dress shoes and a cream shirt. He looked like hell.

Santana Lopez, the beautiful once-cheerleader-now-dancer, only looked slightly better. Her dress was of a deep purple; with a thin black belt around the waist. Naturally, her shoes were high black stilettos. Also, her jewellery was of deep colours.

If Kurt looked like hell, Rachel looked even worse. She has, after all, lost the love of her life. She looked like she hadn't wanted to get out of bed that morning; and she certainly wasn't dressed like her usual self. Normally she would wear a pretty fashionable dress or skinny jeans and a nice top, but today she had opted for pair of old dark grey leggings with a dull thin black top. Her shoes were artless dark ballet flats. However, she had made sure her outfit included one thing: the 'Finn' necklace Kurt had found in Finn's room when they last came to Lima for the funeral. He had assumed it was for her birthday.

Blaine rushed to hug them all. They stayed in a comfortable silence, just hugging each other, stopping traffic, yet they didn't care. What they all needed right now was a hug; and a hug they were going to get.

* * *

After Rachel's lovely rendition of Make You Feel My Love, Santana drove her, Kurt and Blaine to the cemetery where Finn was buried. Once they arrived there, they hurried to the grave with heavy hearts. It felt so hard realising it was all true.

On Finn's touching memorial message, it read:

_'Here lies Finn Hudson._

_Born 1994, died 2013._

_Son of Christopher Hudson and Carol Hudson-Hummel._

_Step-son of Burt Hummel and Step-Brother of Kurt Hummel._

_Friend of many._

_Lover of Rachel Berry._

_Don't Stop Believing.'_

The first time everyone read it, they all burst into tears. The funeral was over a month ago; and Rachel was the only one who still cried at it.

"It's the last two lines," Rachel whispered, sobbing, so soft you could barely hear it, "It's the last two lines that make me cry every time."

There was no need for her to expand on it, the three of them knew. 'Lover of Rachel Berry' really had no truth in it – they weren't together when he... died. But everyone knew that when they were ready again, they would be.

The 'Don't Stop Believing' part probably affected her the most, as it was the first successful duet they sang together in Glee Club. Also, apart from 'I Love You', it was the one of the last thing Finn said to her. His exact words were

_"Don't stop believing, right?" he breathed._

_She completely agreed with him, "Right."_

_"I love you. 'Night."_

_"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

And he had hung up. But there hadn't been a tomorrow, because overnight, Finn had died unexpectedly; the hospital hadn't been able to find out how.

"Are you okay?" wondered Kurt, yet he already knew the answer.

The heart-broken brunette shook her head. "No. But I will be. Eventually."

* * *

Rachel Berry: I'll always love Finn. He was my person, and I don't think I'll ever find that again. I'll always cherish the times we had together as the best times of my life; even better than if I go on a Broadway tour. I had a plan, and I'd like everyone to know about it. Finn, I hope you're reading this, as it's pretty important:

I was gonna make it big on Broadway, and maybe do a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back, and he'd be teaching at McKinley... And I would walk through the Choir Room doors and just say 'I'm home.' And then we would live... happily ever after.

I don't think I can do anything different. Like I said earlier, he was my person. I love him. He'll always have the largest, most special place in my heart. I think it will always belong to him.

It's pretty embarrassing, but I still talk to him. In private, of course. I can still see his face, and I can hear his voice so clearly... I don't want to forget it. :( I'll miss him forever, for as long as I live. I'll love him for all eternity, until the end of time. Faithfully.

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 25 others like this.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** That is it, I guess. I'm in the midst of writing A Katy or A GaGa - I'm going to watch a re-run tonight to make sure I get everything. End of Twerk airs this Friday; Movin' Out next Friday, and Puppet Master should air the week after that. **

**If you review, that would be awesome. If not, I don't mind :).**


	4. A Katy or a Gaga

_**So. I am incredibly sorry for not updating in a while, but I have my reasons. School was hectic, football was on every minute and I had my other stories to update as well, including New York, New York. Speaking of which, that update should be out soon. This episode isn't as long because it was hard to pick everything out, but I think it's okay. Heck, it's a school day, why would people be on Facebook all day, anyway?**_

* * *

Will Schuester: Nationals is in four weeks; and we've got some tough competition – therefore, we're having 'Katy or a GaGa' week! Can't wait to see the performances!

5 people like this.

Dani Lovato: Is SOOO excited! **Kurt Hummel **has decided to start a band – and **Santana Lopez **and I are joining! Eeek!

Kurt Hummel and 2 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: Yeah, well... I'm only doing it because Adam kicked me out of the NYADA Glee Club when he found out I was engaged – (no) thanks to you Mr **Blaine Anderson** but, you're welcome!

Blaine Anderson likes this.

Blaine Anderson: You're Welcome! (you love me anyway!)

* * *

Sam Evans is feeling crushed -_-:

why is love so hard..?

Sam Evans: I take that back. Lady GaGa here we come!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Totally want Team GaGa to win the Glee Club assignment this week – even though I kinda did promise Blaine I would root for Team Katy... oh well. He'll forgive me... –long exaggerated sigh- ...

Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman and 4 others like this.

Blaine Anderson: Well, then, better just delete everything to do with Teenage Dream, then...?

Kurt Hummel: Delete the piano one from Callbacks from all memory, keep the others! Love you xx

Blaine Anderson: It was a good version for a terrible reason – but you know how sorry I am. I love you too :) x

* * *

Artie Abrams: Look's like Becky's back...!  
Becky Jackson likes this.

* * *

Santana Lopez: I cannot believe I agreed to this; no one's turned up!

Kurt Hummel: Yet, 'Tana, YET!

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Well that got us nowhere! One person, I repeat, ONE PERSON auditioned for my band and their look was way too... out there.

Rachel Berry: :( You'll get there soon, Kurt. Soon.

* * *

Rachel Berry: I can't understand him anymore. **Blaine Anderson**, you can deal with him.  
Blaine Anderson: What?

* * *

Becky Jackson: Evry1 turn on ur laptops NOW!  
Sam Evans likes this.

* * *

Marley Rose: I'm not sorry for being myself.

* * *

Kurt Hummel, Dani Lovato, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are now friends with Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert.

* * *

Sam Evans is now in a relationship with Penny Owen.

* * *

Blaine Anderson: **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Jake Puckerman**, **Kitty Wilde** and **Wade 'Unique' Adams **that Katy Perry performance was amazing!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Jake Puckerman**, **Kitty Wilde** and **Wade 'Unique' Adams **like this.  
Kurt Hummel: What is this? You're actually admitting someone else's version of Katy Perry was better than one of yours? :O What has the world come to?  
Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this.  
Blaine Anderson: Oh, come on Kurt, it was, and plus, I haven't performed a Katy Perry song in public since No- for a while.  
Artie Abrams: Kurt, I'm about to post the video of it now; then you'll see.

* * *

Artie Abrams: **Tina Cohen-Chang, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde and Wade 'Unique' Adams, **you guys brought the house down! Much better than Applause!

Kitty Wilde and 32 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: ...Now I see it. Good job, guys!  
4 people like this.

* * *

Marley Rose: is watching **Mary Poppins** with **Wade 'Unique' Adams**.

* * *

Kurt Hummel: It's official! The name of my new band is... PAMELA LANDSBURY, courtesy of the one and only Rachel Berry, who has FINALLY decided to join the band.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Never thought that I would see the day when Sue Sylvester PAYED to have the auditorium stage turned into a mini jungle so we could perform ONE song. I think she's growing soft...:/

Kurt Hummel: Lemme guess? Roar? Blaine's suggestion?  
We performed it too, here in Bushwick.  
Tina Cohen-Chang: Ha ha, just told Blaine what you said. His phone's dead but he says nope, it was actually Kitty's idea. Also, he says he loves you.  
Kurt Hummel: I love me too :D No, really, tell him I love him, not me.  
Tina Cohen-Chang: Sure thing, Kurt, sure thing :).

* * *

**_Like I said, it's not very long. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed this story or my other stories. Please do the same to this one as a late Christmas gift._**

**_Speaking of which, hope you had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah. Happy New Year for tomorrow._**

**_Reviews are love._**


	5. The End of Twerk

_**Hey guys. So. I wasn't planning on posting today but this chapter took less time than I thought AND one of my favourite authors on here -Fire Girl125, go check out their stories! - favourited and followed this, so I felt inclined to post as they asked me to. I have news for yous, but I'll be sad at the end of the chapter. In the meantime, enjoy The End of Twerk!**_

_**Also, what do you guys think I should do about the Christmas episode? It's AU, so..? Help me! **_

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang posted a video:

-with Blaine Anderson at William McKinley High School.

Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez and 15 others like this.  
Kurt Hummel: :O Umm, Blaine, honey? Is there anything you wish to tell me?  
Blaine Anderson: I'm as shocked as you are.  
Santana Lopez: What the hell are you attempting to do there hobbit?  
Rachel Berry: Santana, behave! Blaine, I for one, respect your creativities and find your strange attempt at twerking adorable.  
Kurt Hummel: Rachel!  
Rachel Berry: What?  
Blaine Anderson: Thank you..?

* * *

Rachel Berry: Practising for Funny Girl! Arrgh!  
Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Will Schuester like this.

* * *

Wade 'Unique' Adams: What has the world come to?

* * *

Kurt Hummel: Just saying, if any of you see Rachel with a short haircut, it's fake. It's just a wig.

2 people like this.

* * *

Sam Evans: Everyone turn on your TVs now! Have you seen what Sue's saying?!  
Will Schuester: Don't listen to her Sam; I'm appealing to the school board.  
Jake Puckerman and 10 other people like this.

* * *

Kitty Wilde: Will someone PLEASEEE explain to Mr Schue what the song 'Blurred Lines' is actually about? 'Cos although I don't agree with Sue firing him, I still don't think it was appropriate!  
Artie Abrams and three other people like this.

* * *

Kurt Hummel is feeling outraged.  
Blaine Anderson: Really wish there was an unlike button. What's wrong?  
Kurt Hummel: Nothing, just really wish people could read sometimes. Seriously.  
Rachel Berry: Oh come on, Kurt, it's not that bad!  
Kurt Hummel: Okay, now I wish there was an unlike button.

* * *

Wade 'Unique' Adams to Kurt Hummel: I honestly don't know how you dealt with all the bullying.  
Kurt Hummel: Unique, I'll put it bluntly. I didn't; not most of the time, anyway. But I had my friends... that helps.  
Wade 'Unique' Adams likes this.

* * *

Blaine Anderson: So in as long as I have been at McKinley, I have let my hair see the light a total of two times. Can't believe I'm about to bring it up to three.  
Kurt Hummel likes this.

* * *

Kitty Wilde: W**ade 'Unique' Adams, **I will not allow you to do that.  
Wade 'Unique' Adams: Thanks, Kitty.

* * *

Marley Rose is feeling heartbroken.

Marley Rose is single.

Jake Puckerman is single.

* * *

Kurt Hummel posted a picture:  
'It's gets better' turned 'It's got Bette Midler'!  
Blaine Anderson and 10 others like this.  
Santana Lopez: I'm sorry but who the hell is Bette Midler?

* * *

Marley Rose: 'Hold me close, we're losing time

Hold me close, we're falling to the ground'...

* * *

Rachel Berry: I love you, Finn.  
Kurt Hummel and 20 others like this.

* * *

_**So this wasn't very long. But in England it's exactly 01:47 and that is basically all I can get from a strange episode at this time. I can't sleep very well, so..**_

_**My cat, Billie, died yesterday. Well, he didn't die, but the vet had to come and make it happen so.. yeah. He died. And although I didn't spend that much time with him I still love and miss him, and I'm sorry if that shows in my writing. I feel incredibly guilty for favouring his brother, Charlie, who died a few years ago, more than him. I love you, Billie and Charlie (and also you, Jessie, my first dog who also died a few years ago).**_

_**With my declarations of love over, I sign off. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**MyGoldStar.**_

_**P.S: Reviews would be a great grieving gift. Just saying.**_

_**P.S.S: New York, New York update on it's way. Check it out sometime :).**_


	6. Movin Out

**So hello! Thank you for all your kind words about my poor cat, Billie. He'll always have a special place in my heart.**

**So here is Movin Out. It's shorter than I expected, but I suppose it makes sense. Most of the time is spent at school when they shouldn't really be on Facebook anyway, so.. yeah. I ignored the beginning of the episode and dived straight into the choir room; I feel they should've just started it off from there though I can see why they didn't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam Evans: Time to kick this week off with our own classic BJ!  
Marley Rose and 5 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: You know, usually I hate surprises... but not this time! **Blaine Anderson **and **Sam Evans **are in New York!

Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 10 others like this.

Artie Abrams: I've said it once and I'll say it again, **Becky Jackson**, you would like college.

Becky Jackson: I've already told you I DON'T WANNA GO TO COLLEGE!

Marley Rose is feeling annoyed.

Kurt Hummel posted a video:

**Blaine Anderson **singing Piano Man in front of **The Spotlight Diner** :) xx  
Sam Evans, Will Schuester, Kurt Hummel and 15 others like this.  
Kurt Hummel: Beautiful, sweetie, just BEAUTIFUL! :D x  
Blaine Anderson: Thank you Kurt x  
Kitty Wilde: You know, I hate to say it, but that was actually really good.  
Blaine Anderson: Thanks, Kitty.

Sam Evans: Never knew college could be so hard...  
Mercedes Jones: Aww, Sam; you'll get there eventually :)  
Sam Evans likes this.

Artie Abrams: I've got your back, **Becky**.  
Becky Jackson likes this.

Kurt Hummel: Don't get to see my fiancé scared very often, but it's very cute when he is xx.  
Santana Lopez likes this.  
Blaine Anderson: Okay, I cannot believe you updated your status about that!  
Kurt Hummel: But you love me, really! :D  
Blaine Anderson: I do :)

Sam Evans: Ten pounds. I have to lose ten. Damn. Pounds.  
Rachel Berry: No, you don't Sam. Look, we love you just the way you are, there are other modelling agencies.  
Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this.

Santana: Okay I am seriously considering moving out for when Blaine actually moves here at the rate he's going..  
Kurt Hummel: Really Santana? Really?

Blaine Anderson: Ahh, nothing like a little bit of Billy Joel to lighten up the mood :)  
Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 25 others like this.

Becky Jackson: I'll miss you too, Coach :(  
Sue Sylvester: Don't. :)

Kurt Hummel: Well, back to weeks of roaming around and watching Moulin Rouge by myself :( :( I seriously can't WAIT til summer's here.  
Blaine Anderson and 6 others like this.  
Santana Lopez: I can! I don't want you all breaking out into stupid Broadway numbers and Katy Perry showstoppers every other minute! I need a quiet sanctuary!  
Blaine Anderson: I'll miss you too Kurt. Love you x.  
Kurt Hummel: I love you too. And Santana? Shut up.

Will Schuester: **Sue, **you may be right. We may be crazy.  
Ryder Lynn: Yeah, she was just asking for that one, am I right?  
Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose and 13 others like this.

Rachel Berry: I love you, Finn.

* * *

**Yep. It is short. And I'm sorry if you hate Klaine, but I just can't help it! The little moments slit themselves in, but let's face it guys; they are engaged, after all!  
Oh yeah, which reminds me:**

**TWO. HUGS. TWO DAMN HUGS. SURE, KLAINE HUGS ARE CUTE, BUT THAT'S WHAT WE SAW WHEN THEY WERE BROKEN UP. THEY ARE ENGAGED! JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE US TWO KISSED IN ONE EPISODE DOESN'T MEAN THAT'S IT FOR A SEASON! AND KURT HUGGED ****_SAM _****BEFORE BLAINE! HIS FIANCE! WHY? **

**Okay, rant over. Sorry you had to read that.  
So what do you guys think I should do about Previously Unaired Christmas? It's set in a different timeline.. and I wasn't the hugest fan of the episode; the only one I can think of worse is The Break Up (I hate typing it.. they broke Klaine AND Finchel up, also Brittana, I have no idea what they were thinking!) but yeah. I could write a one shot for a Christmas in a different timeline, maybe? Maybe if Finn were still alive and we could have a Klaine/Finchel Christmas in New York or Lima - obviously they would be together.**

**So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are love.**


	7. Puppet Master

**_Author's Note: Guess who's birthday it is on Tuesday? Grant Gustin's! No, seriously. It's mine. I have to share a birthday with the giy who almost broke Klaine up and injured Blaine. Really? So annoying._**

**_But anyway, here is Puppet Master. I tried to make it longer but ya know._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Blaine Anderson: No one tries to help those guys. They just shoot you down for it.  
Kurt Hummel: Who?  
Tina Cohen-Chang: You were being BOSSY, Blaine! You can't expect us to be pushed around by you.  
Kurt Hummel: Ooh...

Kurt Hummel: Guess who got Pamela Lansbury's first gig booked?  
Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry like this.  
Dani Lovato: Yeah, at Callbacks! Great...  
Santana Lopez: Yeah, I agree with Dani: starting out at Callbacks basically just says 'I'm desperate'. Fact.  
Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert and Dani Lovato like this.  
Rachel Berry: Give him a break guys. It's better than what the three of you could do.  
Kurt Hummel likes this.

Blaine Anderson: I don't know whether to be mad, offended or just upset...  
Kurt Hummel: Why? :(

Blaine Anderson: So excited for **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Dani Lovato **and **Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbet **on their first gig! I'll try to be there!  
Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and 3 others like this.

Blaine Anderson: Brad actually can speak... huh.  
Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.

Blaine Anderson: Its official. #PuppetsAreAwesome  
Kurt Hummel: Uhh, Blaine honey? Something you're not telling me?  
Santana Lopez: No, I'll tell you what's official, Hobbit. Your bow-tie loving ways have finally turned you cuckoo. #DealWithIt.  
Kurt Hummel: Santana!  
Santana Lopez: What? It's true.  
Blaine Anderson: Nothing to tell you Kurt, everything's just DANDY!

Blaine Anderson to Jake Puckerman: Thanks for sticking up for me in Glee, man. It means a lot :P  
Jake Puckerman likes this.

Marley Rose is feeling annoyed.  
Again. Really? Second week running?

Jake Puckerman: What. The hell!

Blaine Anderson: Oh no.  
Blaine Anderson: Double oh no...

Kurt Hummel is feeling annoyed.

Santana Lopez to Kurt Hummel: I'd say I told you so, but I'd prefer to see the look on your face in real life.  
Dani Lovato and Elliot 'Starchild' Gilbert like this.

Wade 'Unique' Adams: Is never gonna get over Sue asking me to give her a girly makeover...  
Kurt Hummel: What the heck? Why didn't she do this last year? Please tell me you succeeded.  
Wade 'Unique' Adams: Naturally.  
Kurt Hummel likes this.

Blaine Anderson: A gas leak. Huh. Well that explains everything.  
Sam Evans likes this.

Tina Cohen-Chang: **Blaine Anderson**, where are you?  
Tina Cohen-Chang: Well?  
Kurt Hummel: Chances are he'll be in the auditorium or the locker room boxing ;)  
Tina Cohen-Chang: Thanks Kurt :)  
Kurt Hummel likes this.

Kurt Hummel: Okay. Drum ro- Wait for it...  
PAMELA LANSBURY ARE OFFICIALY PERFORMING AT THE WILLIAMSBURG MUSICAL HALL!  
Yes, that's right: There may have been only one audience member at Callbacks, but it seems he was the right one! His nephew or someone works there and he referenced us to him. Okay, you can like now :D  
Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Dani Lovato and 7 others like this.  
Dani Lovato: What? That's your news? Sooo mad I couldn't get off work!  
Santana Lopez: Hate saying it, but you did good, Kurt :)  
Blaine Anderson: Great job, sweetie! Love you x  
Kurt Hummel: Thank you everyone. I know, I'm amazing. **Santana Lopez **complimenting me? What has the world come to? I love you too Blaine x.

Kurt Hummel: Puppets... I agree, **Blaine Anderson**, are awesome. Especially when you make them!  
Blaine Anderson: Finally, you realise! Your welcome Kurt :D  
Santana Lopez: Well, I just find them creepy as hell.

Kitty Wilde: The Fox? Seriously?  
5 people like this.  
Blaine Anderson: Hey! It's catchy!  
Rachel Berry: Wait, you sung that too? We REALLY need to stop doing that.

Rachel Berry: I love you, Finn.

* * *

**_So. I tried to make it longer, that didn't work out. But I think I got most of the points in it._**

**_Final chance to get your say in what I do for Previously Unaired Christmas. I may just leave it out and wait until either: one, the full summary of Frenemies is on Glee Wiki and I watch all the scenes I can on YouTube (which I do anyway, but stull) or, two... I wait until Glee's back on in England on Sky, which will be like the beginning of March maybe (SO LONG!). But it's your choice. I'll go on what you say._**

**_I could always post an extremely late my version Unaired.._**

**_Finn could be there, as well._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!_**

**_Love always,  
MyGoldStar x_**

**_P.S: Reviews would be THE BEST birthday present. Apart from Glee Season Five early, of course :D. _**


End file.
